Splitting Heavens
by Itachi-21
Summary: Everybody thought that the ten Heavenly Guardians were just legends, until Jushiro Ukitake finds the weakened Nature Guardian, Leaf. Meanwhile, enemies are approaching from the shadows, and if Ukitake doesn't want everything to be destroyed, he'll have to help Leaf regain her strength as soon as possible. Ukitake/OC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Ten thrones were placed around a circular table. One throne was occupied by a woman. This woman wasn't human, Hollow, or Shinigami. She was a Heavenly Guardian, the most powerful species to ever have existed. There were ten Heavenly Guardians in total, and they were the ones who created the world of Bleach. The Heavenly Guardians are capable of amazing things. Therefore, they were sought after. Because of this, the Heavenly Guardians agreed on a new rule, which was to never allow themselves to be seen by anyone who wasn't a Heavenly Guardian. Things went well for over a million years, but all that was going to change because of one incident.

The woman tapped her fingers on her throne's armrest impatiently. Her long, jet-black hair almost reached the floor. Her pale skin contrasted sharply against her clothes and eyes. Her eyes were as dark as a moonless night, and her clothes, long-sleeved robes that reached to the floor, were as black as her hair. The most noticeable things were the black, scaly wings on her back. The light from the candle at the center of the table cast an eerie shadow on her face, where a smirk tugged at her lips. Her cold eyes were fixed on the door on the opposite wall of her.

Soon, the doors creaked open, and a young man entered the room. He had lifeless, gray eyes with matching gray robes. His silver hair had short, spiky bangs that covered his eyes but reached down to mid-back behind his head. His dark gray wings were smoothly shaped and folded neatly behind his back. His eyes swept the small meeting room, stopping on the black-haired woman.

"Shadow," he acknowledged.

"Stone," Shadow replied with a sneer. Stone sat in his designated throne, which was three seats to the left of Shadow.

Just then, the door slid open and three more Heavenly Guardians came in. One of them was a male with fiery red hair that spiked up everywhere. He wore red robes that were of the same style as Shadow and Stone. His eyes burned red and a grin appeared on his face as he took in the details of the room.

"Yo, Shadow, Stone," he drawled as he took his seat to the left of Stone, "Haven't seen you two for over a million years."

Shadow smirked. "Nice to see you again, too, Blaze." Stone said nothing.

The other two who had come in with Blaze both nodded greetings. One of them was a female who had brown hair with green highlights. Her beautiful brown eyes surveyed the occupants of the room, and her dark green wings rustled gently. A slight medicinal scent clung to her jade green robes and she sat two seats to the left of Blaze.

The other female had aqua blue hair with ocean-blue robes. Her eyes were a deep blue color, so deep that anyone who stared right into it would be likely to get lost in its depths. She spread her watery blue wings slightly and refolded them before taking her seat on the left of her female companion.

"Leaf. Rain," Shadow greeted them respectively.

Before either one could say anything, the door slid open again to reveal two more Heavenly Guardians. One was a woman with pure white hair that flowed down her back in a perfectly straight fashion. Her eyes were a very light blue that matched her long, white robes. Her icy wings were as white as her clothes.

The second Guardian was a handsome male with blue and white hair. His eyes were sky-blue, lighter than Rain's but darker than his companion's. His robes were a pale gray on the inside, white on the outside, and had a sky blue trim. His wings were a light gray, like the inside of his robes.

"Hey, Snow. Hey, Gale," Blaze said.

"Hello, Blaze. Long time, no see," Gale replied, taking his seat between Blaze and Leaf as Snow went to sit on the left of Rain.

"Tell me about it," Blaze agreed, "Where have you been?"

"In the Living World, keeping an eye on Karakura Town," Gale explained, "You?"

"Leaf, Rain, and I were in Hueco Mundo, keeping an eye on that kid, Ichigo, and his friends," Blaze waved a hand dismissively, "They practically destroyed Las Noches beating down those Espada."

"That's cool. What about you, Stone?" Gale addressed the silent, gray-haired male to the other side of Blaze.

"In Fake Karakura Town, making sure the pathetic Gotei 13 didn't get themselves killed," Stone answered as the door slid open again.

"Hey, we're not late, are we?" A purple-haired male asked as he stepped through the doorway with his pink-haired female companion.

"Not at all, Venom. Psy," Shadow purred, "Thunder's later than you."

Psy's pink robes billowed around her ankles as she sat down to the left of Shadow. Her pink wings were folded comfortably to her body, and her piercing magenta eyes raked through her fellow Heavenly Guardians.

Venom's robes were a poisonous purple color. His dark purple wings were covered with a layer of poisonous dust, and his purple eyes met the gazes of many of his comrades as he made his way to sit between Psy and Stone.

"Oh, you're all here already? That's good." The door slid open one last time reveal one last Heavenly Guardian. This Guardian was a well-built male with electric yellow hair and lemon-colored eyes. His golden robes flowed around him as he sat down in the last seat, which was to the right of Shadow.

"Last as always, Thunder," Shadow teased, her dark eyes gleaming.

"My apologies," Thunder answered, "Now, why did you want to meet, Shadow?"

"I thought that the events this past month were too serious to ignore," Shadow answered calmly, "It seems that the Shinigami race is experiencing problems, and it is affecting the humans and Hollows as well."

"That is true," Leaf agreed quietly, "There was the betrayal of the three captains, Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen, which led to the war between Shinigami and Hollow over a town of humans. Now, we have a Substitute Shinigami who is going to lose all of his Shinigami powers because he saved over a thousand lives."

"Nothing like this has happened before," Gale added, "This is definitely something we should discuss in case it happens again in the future."

"Aizen claimed that he was unsatisfied with the Soul King," Rain said, "Tosen's motive was to avenge his fallen friend, and Ichimaru wanted to create a world where Rangiku Matsumoto wouldn't have to cry anymore."

"Such fools," Stone said impassively, "They should have realized pain and suffering are a part of one's lives. Arrogant idiots."

"Don't be so harsh on them," Thunder chided, "Not all individuals can tolerate the same amount of pain. Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen simply cared too much."

"Well, that aside, how are we going to punish this incident?" Blaze asked, "Or are we not going to punish this at all?"

"I do not believe there is anything to punish," Leaf argued, "Such mistakes are not uncommon. This mistake was just taken too far."

"I'm afraid I disagree," Snow's icy voice cut in, "If we leave this alone, then something like this will be bound to happen again."

"I'm with Leaf," Rain said, "Everyone makes mistakes, big or small. Let's just let it slide and keep a closer watch on the three species."

Thunder nodded. "I agree with Leaf and Rain. There will be no punishment this time."

Shadow's eyes narrowed. "I'm afraid I have to argue against you, Thunder. Punishment is necessary."

"Then what do you suggest, Shadow?"

A small smile spread across Shadow's lips. "Complete eradication of all three species."

"What!" Thunder roared, standing up in outrage. Blaze's bloodred wings twitched. Rain's and Gale's eyes widened. Leaf and Psy both turned to stare at Shadow. Venom raised an eyebrow. Snow and Stone didn't react.

Shadow looked annoyed. "Why are you so surprised?" she demanded, "This is a perfect way to get revenge on the species that turned all of our hard work to waste. Listen, we went through a lot of hardships to create this world and mold the three species together. Now look what they're doing to the things _we _made!"

She turned to Snow. "Don't you feel upset that the earth is getting warmer thanks to those wretched humans? You're an ice-type, and if this heat keeps rising, your gift of snow will never be seen again. You don't want that to happen, do you?"

Snow closed her eyes. "No, I don't."

Shadow spoke to Gale next. "And you, Gale, aren't you disappointed that the fresh air that you made for the species is becoming polluted and unusable? Aren't you frustrated that they're throwing away your work as though it was nothing?"

Gale hesitated. "Well, yeah, but…"

"Stone, I can tell that you're angry at all three species for fighting each other and forcing you to bear the marks of their arguments," Shadow said, "They blood they spill on the ground is absorbed by you, and you have to live through past battles every day while they forget about it in a few years. That's not fair for you, is it?"

Stone didn't answer. He just sat there, as still as a rock.

Thunder let out a furious growl. "Enough brainwashing, Shadow. We are not destroying the three races."

Shadow sneered. "That's what you say. Let's take a vote. Those in favor of punishment?"

Shadow, Snow, Gale, Stone, and Venom raised their hands. Leaf glared at Venom. "You just want some subjects to test your poisons on."

"I'm a bastard that way," Venom replied cheekily. Leaf narrowed her eyes.

"Unfortunately, it's a tie," Shadow said, her voice soft and dangerous. There was a few seconds of tense silence before Shadow suddenly threw five black needles at Thunder, Rain, Leaf, Blaze, and Psy. Four struck their targets: Thunder in the chest, Rain in the upper arm, Leaf in the forearm, and Blaze in the shoulder. Psy had teleported out of the way in time to dodge, and now, she grabbed the other four by the back of their robes and teleported out of the meeting hall.

Shadow smirked. "That should deal with the five of them at the moment."

"What didja do?" Venom asked curiously.

"The needles are cursed," Shadow explained, "The four that were pierced will end up as children, stripped of their power. They won't have their wings, either, but they will keep their mature minds. I want them to witness the annihilation of the humans, Hollows, and Shinigami with their own eyes, but be powerless to do anything."

"What about Psy?" Stone questioned.

"The five of us will deal with her later," Shadow promised.

* * *

"Psy! Are you okay?" Rain asked worriedly, "You're flying really low."

"I didn't replenish my strength before the meeting," Psy explained, "You four are just heavy. Especially the men."

"Hey!" Blaze shouted indignantly, "It's not my fault. Besides, I'd help you if that stupid Shadow hadn't paralyzed me with her needle!"

Thunder didn't reply, having passed out a few seconds ago.

"Leaf, how are you feeling?" Rain asked. Leaf's eyelids had been fluttering. She was about ready to faint, too.

Suddenly, Psy let out a cry of dismay. "Thunder!"

Thunder had slipped out of her grip and was falling headfirst into a patch of woodland. "Blaze, why didn't you catch him?" Rain yelled.

"I. Am. PARALYZED!" Blaze shouted, "I couldn't catch him!"

"I'll have to come back for him later," Psy muttered, "Hopefully before he is found by someone else."

Several more minutes of silent flying passes before Leaf ended up slipping out of Psy's grasp as well. "I bet we look really pathetic," Rain mumbled, beginning to feel dizzy. Blaze gave a barely audible grunt, his eyes already beginning to close.

A sudden tilting movement immediately made Rain alert. "What was that?" she asked out loud.

"Rain." Rain looked up at Psy, "I can't fly with you two anymore. Sorry."

With that, Psy began to drop out of the sky, wings drooping, and they crashed into an abandoned field.


	2. Her Name is Leaf

Chapter 1: Her Name is Leaf

"I respect Captain more!"

"No, you don't! I do!"

Ukitake Jushiro sighed and put his head in his hands. His two Third Seats, Kiyone and Sentaro were arguing again, and it was giving him a headache. He needed to get away from them for some time.

"Kiyone, Sentaro," Ukitake said, standing up, "Please excuse me. I'll be back soon."

"Yes, Captain! I shall get all the paperwork done for you before you come back!" Kiyona promised.

"No, I'll get all the paperwork done for Captain!" Sentaro argued.

"No, I will!"

"I will!"

Ukitake left the room before the argument could escalate any more. He sighed, deciding that he should take a walk around, so he headed to a patch of forest that was near the Seireitei border.

He was about halfway there when he sensed a Hollow's reiatsu coming from the woods. Reacting quickly, Ukitake began to use Shunpo, heading straight for the Hollow. He found it running through the forest, chasing something. _A girl!_ Ukitake realized.

The girl didn't look much older than six years old and had brown and green hair, which was something Ukitake had never seen in the 200+ years he had been alive.

He saw the girl land a drop-kick on the Hollow's head, smashing it into the ground. She then did a backflip and landed a few feet away from the Hollow, staggering slightly.

That stagger was all the Hollow needed to take a swipe at her. She jumped back, dodging the attack. Ukitake chose to intervene now. Drawing his zanpakuto, he jumped between the girl and the Hollow.

"Run! I've got this taken care of!" he told her. Without checking to see if she obeyed him, he faced the Hollow, holding his unreleased zanpakuto in front of him.

The Hollow swung its arm at Ukitake, howling. Ukitake deflected the blow and immediately felt a twinge in his chest. _No, not now!_ He barely had time to think before he dropped his zanpakuto and collapsed to his knees, coughing.

The Hollow let out a roar and raised a clawed hand, about to deal a killing blow. It brought its arm down and was close to touching Ukitake when it was stopped.

The young girl had intercepted the blow with…a flute? Unfortunately, the Hollow's claw wasn't completely stopped by the wooden instrument. It sliced the flute cleanly in half. The girl jumped aside, doing a cartwheel and picking up Ukitake's sword. Before Ukitake could say anything in protest, the Hollow lunged forward at the girl. Swiftly, she ducked under the Hollow's outstretched hands and drove the point of Ukitake's sword deep into the mask.

The Hollow let out an earsplitting shriek and disintegrated. The girl wobbled on her feet. A second later, she fell to the ground and did not move.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ukitake asked worriedly. The young girl didn't answer. Closer inspection told Ukitake that she was already unconscious. Ukitake could see why. There was a gash running from the girl's left shoulder to the middle of her chest. If left alone, she would eventually bleed to death.

Left with no other option, Ukitake scooped up the girl, not caring that his haori was getting soaked with blood. He used a series of Shunpos to arrive back at his room. Thankfully, Kiyone and Sentaro were absent, meaning that he could bandage the girl's wounds in peace.

Ukitake worked quickly, and soon, the bloody gash was treated. He moved to her ankle, which had been bruised when she had used a drop-kick to smash the Hollow's head into the ground.

Once he was finished, he put his hand in his pocket and took out the two halves of the flute. Placing them carefully on a nearby table, Ukitake proceeded to sit down at his desk, intending to finish a new pile of paperwork that had come when he was away.

He had barely written anything when the door slid open and his lieutenant, Kuchiki Rukia came in.

"Captain Ukitake, I…" she started but stopped when her eyes fell on the sleeping girl.

"Captain, who is she?" Rukia asked Ukitake.

"I found her in a forest, fighting a Hollow. The Hollow was cleansed, but she was injured, so I brought her here to tend to her injuries," Ukitake explained.

"She looks awfully young to be fighting Hollows…" Rukia said, walking closer to the bed. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Her hair…I've never seen anyone with brown and green hair!"

"Neither have I." Ukitake smiled gently.

"What's gonna happen after she recovers?" Rukia ventured. "Shouldn't you have taken her to the Fourth Division?"

Ukitake knew what she was talking about. "I could handle the injuries, and I don't know," he admitted, "I'm not sure if she has parents, but if she doesn't, I think that I'd like to adopt her."

"That would be nice," Rukia agreed, "I have a feeling that she'll be well-liked by everyone else, and she's really cute."

"Hopefully, she'll be able to keep Kiyone and Sentaro in line," Ukitake joked. Rukia laughed as well, and her eyes fell on the two halves of the flute. She picked them up, examining them curiously.

"Is this yours, Captain Ukitake? I don't recall you ever owning a flute."

Ukitake shook his head. "No, that's hers. She fought the Hollow using that, although it did get sliced in half by the Hollow's claw. I thought I'd bring it with me just in case."

"I see," Rukia murmured, placing the broken flute back where it was before, "Well, I'll stop by again tomorrow, Captain. I've got some paperwork to finish."

"See you," Ukitake said as Rukia excused herself and left.

Ukitake cast another glance at the cute little girl on his bed before going back to his paperwork. He had just finished the last bit when movement caught his eye. Turning, he saw that the girl was awake. She blinked blearily at the ceiling and clenched her hand. A grin broke out on Ukitake's face.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed joyfully, but regretted it when he saw the girl jump and open her eyes wide.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean to startle you. I'm just glad you've woken up."

She blinked at him. "Is this...your home?" Her voice was quiet and soft, almost like a lullaby.

Ukitake sat down next to her. "It is my work office. I am Ukitake Jushiro."

"Thank you, Ukitake-san, for your help against the Hollow," she said.

Ukitake couldn't help but remember that he had fallen to his knees, coughing, within ten seconds. "So, what's your name?"

Her gaze flicked away from him, and Ukitake couldn't help but feel that her name was a sensitive subject, for some reason. "You don't have to..." he began.

"Leaf."

Ukitake paused. "Pardon?"

She looked at him with chocolate brown eyes. "My name. Leaf."


End file.
